THE LEGEND
center|660px THE LEGEND *'Nombre:' THE LEGEND (전설) **'¿Por qué?:' Representa la voluntad de perfeccionarse sin descanso para el publico y para sus fans. *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicos (4 coreanos y 1 chino) *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 09 de Julio de 2014 *'Disolución:' 26 de Abril 2017 *'Género:' R&B. *'Fanclub oficial:' Herose *'Agencia:' SS Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) '' ''GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre Debut' El grupo consiste en cinco chicos llamados Listen, Lito, Roi, Jae Hyuk y Changsun, de edades entre 20 y 24 años y tienen una gran habilidad en aspectos de voces y destrezas en el ingles, japones y mandarín. '2014: Debut con su primer Single 'The Legend Debutaron el 8 de julio de 2014 en Show Champion y su MV llamado "'Left Out'" fue lanzado el 9 de julio de 2014. "Left Out" (también llamada Missing You) es la canción principal del álbum debut single. La música fue compuesta por el exitoso compositor estadounidense Iain James, quien ha trabajado anteriormente con TVXQ, además de otros grupos y músicos como One Direction, Olly Murs y Taio Cruz, Lito también contribuyo en las letras de la canción . Es canción cuenta la historia desgarradora de un hombre, que no puede hacer nada más que observar como su pareja lo deja. 'Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'Out Of My Mind' Regresaron el 30 de Octubre con su primer mini-album "'''Out Of My Mind". Lanzaron su MV llamado "Lost", el cual es una canción basada en una melodía elegante y letras profundas emocionales dedicadas a un amor pasado. En la canción, un hombre recuerda el tiempo que pasó con su amor y desea que poder volver el tiempo atrás. El grupo regresa con una imagen mas madura y masculina.La fecha del lanzamiento oficial de este material será el 30 de octubre, ese mismo día LEGEND tendrá un mini-concierto para celebrar su regreso. '2015: Segundo Single 'Trace El 24 enero lanzaron un 2do single llamado "Trace". Se trata de una balada en el estilo de la música pop con una magnífica y hermosa melodía que es diferente a la balada típica de grupos de ídolos. La melodía se mezcla perfectamente con el sonido de ensueño, y la letra describe el dolor de una ruptura. 'Regreso con tercer Single 'Shadow' A finales de julio el grupo comenzó a revelar teasers de Listen y el maknae Lee Chang Sung para su inminente regreso los teasers siguieron apareciendo, ya que el 18 y 19 de enero a través del Facebook de JK Entertainment se dio a conocer las imágenes individuales de Ryu Jae Hyuk, Roi y Lito con un concepto similar a las dos imágenes reveladas con anterioridad. El 3 de Agosto el grupo hizo su regreso con "Shadow" lanzando el vídeo musical de este mismo mostrando una imagen madura y carismática, lo que mas se destaco del vídeo fueron las escenas del grupo bailando bajo la lluvia. “Shadow” fue creado por LACONIC y Harry Brooks Jr y se reveló que para la creación de este tema, se realizaron 10 diferentes versiones de la canción antes de mostrar la versión final. La canción ha sido creada para encajar con el estilo de los miembros del grupo. Además se ha informado que el integrante Lito también participó en la creación de la canción, ya que fue él quien escribió la letra. '''Regreso con cuarto Single 'Nail' El grupo hizo su gran regreso el 17 de noviembre con su cuarto single "Nail" el grupo regreso con una imagen mas oscura pero con los mismos encantos desde su debut, el grupo sigue madurando y mostrando su masculinidad. El vídeo musical muestra al grupo en imágenes en blanco y negro, cada integrante se muestra en diferentes escenarios llenos de tristeza y melancolía pero el grupo muestra su fuerza en la coreografia dejando un gran impacto pese al mensaje oscuro de la canción. "Nail" muestra las grandes voces del grupo en harmonia y muestra el profundo rap del miembro "Lito", el grupo volvió a trabajar con los productores LACONIC y Harry Brooks Jr que ya trabajaron en su ultimo regreso. Es la primera canción al estilo balada que promocionan, que trata de alguien que sigue recordando a un viejo amor, la canción compara a ese alguien que sigue recordando a su viejo amor, con las uñas, ya que cuando se las corta siguen creciendo, es decir, aunque ese alguien olvide a su viejo amor en algún momento volverá a acordarse de él o ella. '2016: Segundo Mini Album 'Sound Up El 13 de enero la agencia de The Legend lanzo la primera imagen teaser, revelando que regresarían con un segundo mini-album "Sound Up", el 21 de Enero. El grupo de cinco miembros The Legend hizo regreso el 20 de enero con el lanzamiento de su vídeo musical para “Crush On You”. Este tema sigue de cerca los pasos de “Nail”, que el grupo lanzó hace dos meses. En un giro de 180 grados, del blanco y negro y emotivo “Nail”, a “Crush On You”, que está lleno de color, ritmo, y baile. En el vídeo musical se ve a los chicos enamorándose de Kyungri de 9MUSES cuando se baja de un coche clásico en una parada llena de luces de neón. Los chicos no son menos retro en sus trajes y camisas de brillantes estampados, y persiguen a su enamorada a través del gimnasio de la escuela y las gradas. 2016: Demanda para anulación de sus contratos El 7 de julio, los cinco integrantes (Listen, Roi, Jaehyuk, Lito y Changsun) habían presentado una demanda para anular sus contratos exclusivos con SS Entertaiment. Los integrantes dicen que después de firmar su contrato con SS Entertainment en junio de 2014, la agencia no cumplió sus deberes dentro del mismo al no proveerles transporte o pagar las facturas de los servicios básicos del dormitorio del grupo, así como también no se les pago a los integrantes del grupo por su trabajo. '' "De acuerdo con el contrato, La agencia SS Entertainment debió haber hecho todo lo posible en su poder para ayudar el mejoramiento de las habilidades y talentos del grupo, pero estos se encuentran en una situación en la cual no pueden hacerlo. El grupo ha sido incapaz de recibir lecciones, las cuales son clave en la carrera de un idol. En adición, otros empleados de la compañía encargados de ayudar en las actividades de The Legend no han sido remunerados por la misma." 2017: The Legend gana demanda contra SS Entertainment, el grupo decide separarse El 26 de abril se revelo que el quinteto The Legend habia ganado la demanda por nulidad de contrato en contra de su agencia SS Entertainment y por lo tanto el grupo había sido oficialmente disuelto: "Luego de 9 meses de batalla legal en contra de su agencia y su antiguo CEO. Los miembros revelaron su victoria legal simultáneamente y agregaron estar muy satisfechos con los resultados. Habían logrado lo imposible. Pero fue una alegría momentánea pues una consecuencia inmediata de la terminación de sus contratos también significaba el fin del grupo" Mas tarde en una entrevista el 13 de Mayo Jaehyuk revelo que los integrantes han decidido en común acuerdo que el grupo se debía separar para que cada uno siga su propio camino "Decidimos cada uno seguir por caminos separados ya que el grupo probablemente no funcionaria incluso si seguíamos juntos como se planeo cuando recién empezamos la demanda. Aun nos preguntamos cuanto podríamos haber alcanzado como The Legend si nunca hubiéramos empezado la batalla legal. Estamos profundamente apenados por nuestros fans y les pedimos perdón" Ademas Jaehyuk agrego que cada integrante ya decidió como seguirían sus vidas los próximos años: "Listen quien ya termino su servicio militar, estuvo trabajando en un café y ha manifestado sus deseos de volver a estudiar. Roi, nuestro integrante chino, quiere volver a China e intentar seguir una carrera de actuación allí. Chansung y Lito decidieron que ahora lo mejor seria ir al servicio militar. Yo también pretendo unirme pronto al ejercito, tuve que retrasar mi enlistamiento por la demanda pero ahora que todo se a resuelto estoy esperando mi próximo llamado. Cuando salga del servicio también me gustaría intentar ser actor." "Solo puedo decir que esto es muy lamentable. No considero que The Legend fuera un grupo muy famoso o siquiera popular pero siempre nos alegro poder pararnos en un escenario y hacer nuestra música exactamente como quisimos. Mas que ganar dinero, el hecho de poder interpretar nuestras canciones en frente de nuestros fans nos hizo muy felices a los 5. Todo esto fue destruido por la codicia de una persona. Ya sabemos que para un grupo de rookies como nosotros, un hiatus de 1 año es algo letal." Integrantes center|600px De Izquierda a Derecha: Listen, Jaehyuk, Lito, Changsun, Roi *Listen (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Roi (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Hyuk (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lito (Rapero Principal y Bailarín) *Changsun (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' Drama *Dr. Yi Ahn (NaverTV, 2015, Cameo) Colaboraciones * The Pictorial Project Reality Shows * LEGEND Diary Season 2 * LEGEND Diary Season 1 Programas de TV *(MBC1) Weekly Idol (27.01.2016) *(GTV) Hello Korea (2016, Ep 37-38) *(Arirang) Pops in Seoul (28.12.2015) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (14.05.2015) *(Arirang) Pops in Seoul; New Secret Box (26.11.14) *KPop NonStop (31.10.14) Programas de Radio * (SBS) Culto Show (30.12.2015) * (Arirang) Sound K (09.12.2015) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss the Radio (04.12.2015) * (Arirang) Super K-pop (02.12.2015) * JAPAKO Music Radio Show (15.08.2015) * (Arirang) Sound K (06.08.2015) * (Arirang) Sound K (05.01.2015) * (Arirang) K-Poppin (22.12.2014) Conciertos Conciertos Pariticipativos *Happy Concert (06.12.2015) *Lotte World: Night Party (13.11.2015) *K FM Concert (06.11.2015) *Tencent KPop Live Concert (29.10.2015) Showcase * Out of My Mind, 1st Mini Album Showcase (2014) Curiosidades *Los miembros fueron entrenados por 4 años para tener destrezas en los idiomas del ingles, japones y mandarín. *Lito, Jae Gyuk, Changsun y Roi fueron trainnes de Cube Entertainment. *Han llamado la atención de muchos idolos del kpop como Lizzy, BoMi, Sungjae, Ilhoon y Minhyuk que han Twitteado el vídeo mostrando su apoyo incondicional al grupo. *Algunos de los idols que los apoyaron su debut fueron Apink, Infinite y AOA. *Se hicieron cercanos a IMFACT en los camerinos de SHOW CHAMPION. *En Abril de 2017 ganaron la demanda en contra de su agencia y todos los integrantes terminaron sus contratos simultáneamente. El grupo decidió que seguirían caminos separados Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *LEGEND *Fancafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Galeria Br5etf4CQAEYEaQ (1).jpg tumblr_inline_n8fh11veVY1qa533w.jpg 10688483_1723428994549793_7162860361432488602_o.jpg img_3327413298052-e1414542976630.jpeg LEGEND06.jpg 11745959_1877930672432957_2609512143054051733_n.jpg LEGEND08.jpg LEGEND07.jpg Videografía MV The Legend(전설) Left Out (미.남 (미련이 남아서))|Left Out MV The Legend(전설) Lost|Lost 전설 Legend - I Wanna Know Official M V|I Wanna Know LEGEND - Trace|Trace LEGEND - Shadow|Shadow THE LEGEND - Nail|Nail The Legend - Crush on you|Crush on you Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:R&B Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KBoyBand